Late Night Feelings
by Maria65
Summary: It's late, and Melia can't sleep, but neither can Dunban. After a few words exchanged, the two are unaware of a pair of purple eyes watching the group. Just what has the ether told Keyara? Keyara belongs to me, the rest belong to Monolith Soft.


The silver-haired, blue eyes princess gave a sigh as she looked around the encampment, watching as her comrade's...no, her friends, slept. She had known them for a long time, and decided that they were more to her than someone to battle beside, they came to know everything about her. Her flaws, her strong points, her pro's and con's, everything. Her eyes drifted to a sleeping couple, Shulk and Fiora. A little bit of jealousy hit her, but she knew they belonged together, it was easy to see. The young seer and the turned machina slept peacefully, Fiora resting against Shulk even as he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, fearing she would disappear should he let go.

 _'I may be jealous, but...they belong together.'_ Melia thought, and shifted her eyes a little ways away to land on Sharla and Reyn.

It was weird between those two. One minute their arguing about something, and the next minute their flirting. She didn't understand how they worked, but it was obvious that there was something forming, even as Sharla slowly let go of Gadolt to try and move on, Reyn was helping. Looking a little to the left more, Melia laid eyes on Riki, who was curled beside Sharla, trying to stay warm. Melia smiled at the little Nopon, fondness in her eyes.

 _'He sure is adorable.'_ Melia thought with a small giggle.

Looking even further, completely turning her head to the left, she saw the Divine Guardian, and the Divine Seer, sleeping side-by-side. Keyara resting her head on Alvis' shoulder, and Alvis resting his head against Keyaras' head. Melia smiled at seeing Keyaras' peaceful expression. Keyara needed to peacefulness that Alvis brought, giving the young Guardian some peace-of-mind. She looked to the right to see if Dunban was asleep, but nearly screamed as coming face-to-face with a pair of legs.

"Dutifully watching everyone, Lady Melia." the voice of Dunban spoke, making the young Princess blush, and look up at Dunban.

"D-Dunban, you startled me!" Melia scolded, still blushing.

"Apologizes." Dunban stated, sitting next to her.

They watched the others in comfortable silence, before Melia spoke.

"Dunban...is...is there something you wished to speak about?" Melia asked him, looking at him.

"Not really. I couldn't sleep, and wanted to know if her Ladyship wished to get some sleep." Dunban stated, and Melia giggled.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Dunban. Beside's, we're...friends, aren't we?" Melia questioned, and little shy suddenly.

Dunban seemed surprised, but, after awhile, smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. We are friends, Melia." Dunban said, giving Melia a soft smile.

Melia blushed, before looking away shyly. She didn't know why, but Dunban always made her feel warm inside whenever he smiled at her. After Melia heard of Fiora from Shulk, whenever he smiled at her, the warm feeling seemed to disappear...but now, now it was appearing with Dunban. Melia took a quick glance at Dunban to see he was now on watch, and she sighed. Why did she feel disappointed he wasn't looking at her still? Melia let a yawn leave her lips, but slapped both hands over her mouth afterwards, blushing.

"It's alright to yawn Melia, don't let it worry you." Dunban said, looking at her amused.

"It is not proper for me to do such a thing." Melia stated, still blushing, embarrassed.

"Don't let it worry you Melia. Within our company, you can do as many things you think aren't proper, and we wouldn't care." Dunban said, laying a reassuring hand on Melias' shoulder.

Melia blushed even more at the contact, but nodded and gave a sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Melia said, and gave another yawn.

"Well Dunban, I think I'll take up your offer to stand guard so I can get some sleep. Thank you." Melia said, and laid down, using a root as a pillow.

Dunban smiled, and gently patted her head as she was facing him.

"Goodnight Melia. Sweet dreams." Dunban said gently, giving Melia a fond smile in her sleep.

Dunban stood watch again, unaware Keyara had witnessed the whole scene.

 _'So, the spike in ether was Melia or Dunban developing feelings for the other? Oh, they developed feelings towards each other? Well then, I hope everything works out well for them.'_ Keyara thought, happy Melia finally found someone, reading the ether to see it may be a true love, before sleep overtook her again.


End file.
